


Like Mother Like Daughter

by AlexaLily



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, Facials, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Blake Belladonna, Trans Female Character, Trans Kali Belladonna, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaLily/pseuds/AlexaLily
Summary: When Blake and Yang go to visit the Belladonna household, Yang gets a big surprise from Kali...





	1. A Warm Welcome

Yang crested the top of a hill and slowed down from her usual quick running pace to a slower trot. She was taking it pretty easy on her morning run as she soaked in the view of Menagerie. The way the sunrise coated all the roofs and treetops in orange light was quite a beautiful sight. She and Blake had come here to visit Blake's family for the first time since they had started dating. Of course, Yang being Yang, she needed to start her day off with some exercise even when she was on vacation.

She got slightly lost on the way back to the Belladonna household but she told herself that it was fine because it just meant a little bit of extra exercise today. Blake had said that her family usually had pretty big meals so some extra running to balance out all the extra calories couldn't hurt. She eventually made her way back albeit a little bit sweatier than she had expected. She meandered around the house as she cooled down and had expected to find Blake up by now but was confused when she couldn't find her girlfriend at all.

"Can I help you, dear? You look a little lost." The soft voice of Kali Belladonna broke the early morning quiet of the hallway Yang had been walking down. Yang turned around to face the woman and had to fight to keep her eyes from following the neck of Kali's satin robe down to her ample cleavage. It was a fight that she lost and Kali absolutely noticed because when Yang managed to wrestle her eyes back up to meet Kali's, the older woman had a grin on her face.

"Oh! Uh, good morning Mrs. Belladonna. I-"

"Ah ah ah, what did I tell you when you two got in last night? You can call me 'Kali' or 'Mom' but _not_ 'Mrs. Belladonna'. I feel old enough already, I don't need you making it any worse!" Kali quickly cut in and smirked as she corrected the blonde.

"Hah, right. Ah, well, Kali." Yang blushed a bit. This weekend was her first time meeting Blake's family so she still wasn't quite used to the first-name basis with Kali and Ghira. "I'm not lost, I was just looking for Blake. She isn’t in our room and I can’t find her anywhere around the house."

"Oh, I suppose you wouldn't know. Whenever she comes home to visit, she and Ghira start off with a little father-daughter bonding time and go fishing. Don't tell them I said this but I don't think either of them actually enjoy fishing all that much. I think they just like to go out and sit in a boat while drinking a few beers in the morning." Kali explained.

"Wait, really? Fishing?" Yang chuckled a bit at the idea. "Do they at least bring back some tasty fish?"

"Absolutely not! Not a single fish, ever!" Kali exclaimed with a laugh. "So, what are you doing up so early? Well, exercising I presume." Kali ran a hand along one of Yang's bare arms. Her touch was soft and gentle and reminded Yang of Blake.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I always like to start my day off with a run."

"Ah, you have such great legs, of course you're a runner!" Kali gave Yang's bicep a gentle squeeze. "You take such great care of yourself and it really shows. Personally though, I prefer to get all my exercise in the evenings." She punctuated her statement with a wink.

"Oh heh, yeah sometimes I like to end the day with some lifting or something. Working out at the end of the day can be really nice too." Kali giggled at Yang's response which made the blonde blush a bit more. "Well, uh, I'm going to go take a shower. I don't want to be all sweaty and gross much longer than I have to be, y'know?"

"Oh, there's nothing gross about getting all sweaty." Another wink. "You know where everything is, but if you need anything just let me know. In case you need some help washing your back or anything." Kali gave Yang's arm another squeeze and then walked past Yang down the hallway. Yang let out a nervous breath as she watched the hypnotic sway of Kali’s hips. Blake had told her that her family would love her but this wasn't quite what she had in mind.

Yang made her way back to the guest room that she and Blake were sharing for the weekend and quickly peeled off her sweat-soaked clothes. Yang preferred to take a cold shower after a workout but in this particular case it also served to help calm her down a bit. Whenever she closed her eyes, she thought about that thin layer of satin that covered Kali's voluptuous body which then made a hand slip down between her legs. But each time, she snapped her eyes open, dunked her head into the stream of cold water, and reminded herself that she probably shouldn't think about her girlfriend's mother in that way. She took her time finishing up in the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and then went back out into the guest room to get changed. There was only a single light on one of the bedside tables on and it silhouetted someone sitting on the bed. The figure's cat ears perked up when Yang walked into the room.

"Oh hey, you're back." Yang smiled and started to walk towards the bed. She assumed it was Blake, but froze mid-step when the figure turned around to face her. Yang only now realized just how much Blake's new haircut made her look like her mother.

"Hello again, dear." Kali said with a warm smile. "I just thought I'd come see how you're doing."

"Oh! Kali! I thought- uh, good morning... again." Yang let out a nervous laugh and tightened her grip on her towel a little bit. After the things she had thought about doing to Kali in the shower, she couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous now. Yang walked around the bed to the side that Kali was sitting on and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Kali had crossed her legs and had let the halves of her robe fall to either side, revealing her smooth thighs and only barely meeting again before her hips to cover her up.

"Come here, dear. Come sit down with me and relax for a while. You must still be tired from your run, right?" Kali tugged at the end of Yang's towel. The low light made it hard for Yang to read Kali's expression but she was pretty sure that the woman looked _hungry_. Yang, not really sure what else she could even do, sat down on the bed next to Kali. As soon as she sat down, Kali's hand moved to Yang's thigh as if it were magnetized to it.

"Wow, you're so _muscular_." Kali commented as she squeezed Yang's thigh. Her hand slid further up Yang's thigh and gave it another squeeze or two. "I think women are so much more attractive when they stay active and keep themselves fit like you do."

"Hah, well, maybe that's why Blake and I are such a good match? I keep active and she tends to stay home. We, like, balance each other out, I guess?" Yang let out another nervous laugh as she glanced down at Kali's hand which slowly crept farther up her thigh.

"Mmmm, maybe. Her taste in women is certainly one way in which she takes after me." Kali put her other hand on Yang's shoulder, pushed the blonde down onto her back, and crawled overtop of her. The belt of Kali's robe was apparently already undone because the robe fell open and revealed the woman's nude body that it had been doing the bare minimum to cover up. Yang let out a little gasp, partially at the surprise of being pushed down by her girlfriend's mother like this but also because of just how big Kali's erect member was. She had always thought that Blake's cock was quite large at seven or eight inches in length but Kali's was even larger and must've been over ten.

"_Oh_" Yang's mouth opened but only the single word came out.

"Just relax dear, I promise to be gentle." Kali brushed some of Yang's still-wet hair out of her face.

"I- uh, Kali are you sure we should be..." Yang stammered out as she once again fought to maintain eye contact with Kali.

"Oh don't worry about Blake, I'm sure she won't mind." Kali leaned down and gave Yang a gentle kiss on the cheek. It wasn't the most convincing argument but the yearning heat between Yang's legs was enough on its own to get her to go with it. She snuck a hand up onto Kali's hip and tried to lean up to kiss Kali but the older woman pulled away just before their lips touched. The pair both quietly grinned at the teasing. 

Kali sat up and started pulling at Yang's towel again but this time the blonde shifted around to let the faunus pull it free and toss it aside. Kali admired Yang's muscled form and then leaned back down and started placing soft kisses all along her body. She started at the blonde's neck, then went down to her collarbone, then took detours over to each breast and took her time placing longer, hungrier kisses on each nipple. She resumed her downward venture with more gentle touches along Yang's toned abs and made a point to caress her bellybutton with her tongue. She had never felt someone do that before and the simple motion made her giggle a bit. It tickled more than she had expected it to. Kali moved down more until her lips brushed against the shaved stubble just above Yang's already-soaked pussy.

"Ah, sorry... I didn't shave this morning but if I had known..." Yang always took pride in keeping herself prepared for any possible sexual exploit but such an impromptu encounter like this had caught her a bit off guard.

"Oh, don't you dare apologize dear. I'm sure you taste just as sweet." Kali said before driving her tongue between Yang's lips. Yang tilted her head back into a soft pillow as she finally felt some amount of relief for the burning lust she had been feeling all morning long. Kali swirled her tongue around Yang's eager clit and teased the little bundle of nerves until the blonde let out a loud moan. She gave the little bump one last teasing lick and then backed away, causing Yang to whimper and whine at her.

"Kaliiii, pleeeaaase..." Yang's voice was already softening as she melted into her ecstasy.

"Dear, if you want me to take your begging seriously then you have to call me 'Mommy'." Kali placed a kiss on Yang's clit as a way to make sure that the other woman heard her words.

"I-" Yang looked down at Kali's grinning face between her legs and blushed. The idea of calling her girlfriend's mother 'Mommy' weirded her out a bit but she was already having sex with her so she figured that she probably shouldn't feel too bad about anything else. "M-mommy please make me cum..." she timidly said after a brief pause.

Kali gave Yang a devilish smile and then dove back in and drove her tongue as deep into Yang as she could. Yang clawed at the bedsheets and arched her back. If she had been capable of coherent thought in that moment, she would have been surprised at how quickly Kali was able to get her to the edge of an orgasm but her mind was too clouded and the little bit of her mind that wasn't was focused on grinding her pussy against Kali's face to try and get her to a climax just a little bit faster. Just as Yang reached her limit, Kali quickly pulled away. Yang rolled her head back and let out another whining moan in protest. 

"Mommy, no, pleeaaase" she whined. Kali sat up and looked down at the writhing blonde with a smug grin on her face.

"I think I want to play with you a bit more first, dearie." Kali said as she climbed back up on top of Yang. Kali pulled off her robe and tossed it aside. She moved up Yang's torso until she was just below Yang's breasts and laid her cock down between them so that her tip came to rest just on top of Yang's lips. 

"You know what to do with this, right? Maybe if you suck me well enough I'll let you cum." Yang grinned and opened her mouth to welcome the girthy tip with her tongue. She was able to get a few soft moans out of Kali just by teasing her frenulum with her tongue. She quickly moved though and started licking up all the precum that had begun leaking out of the tip of Kali's cock. It tasted so sweet that Yang just kept on licking, hoping that more of it would come pouring out for her to enjoy.

"I bet Blake loves fucking you like this." Kali grabbed Yang's tits and squeezed them together and had some fun with massaging the woman’s large round breasts. Once Yang took the tip of her cock into her mouth again, Kali started thrusting in. Between the pressure of Yang's boobs squeezing her shaft and her welcoming mouth swallowing her tip whole, Kali could already feel her orgasm approaching. She slowed down her thrusts somewhat because she wasn't ready to blow just yet. She had some plans with how she wanted to play with her new toy. 

Kali pulled her cock out of Yang's mouth with a _pop_ sound and backed away a bit. Yang started to pout at the sudden lack of dick to suck but was interrupted when Kali grabbed on to her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her up so she was on her knees. Kali spread Yang's cheeks apart and spat on her asshole before teasing the tight hole with her tongue which elicited a surprised gasp from the blonde.

"Are you sure you don't want to fuck my pussy some first?" Yang asked after she let out a small moan.

"What's wrong sweetie, do you not like anal?" Kali pushed her middle finger into Yang's tight ass and wiggled it around a bit and felt the woman's warm insides.

"Oh, no, I love it. It's just..." she paused for a moment and let out a moan when Kali pushed a second finger into her. "Blake and I usually like... build up to it, I guess."

"Mmmm, well, when I'm in bed with such a fucking sexy woman I can get a little impatient." She pulled her fingers out, spat on them, and then pushed them back in a little bit deeper. "I'm sure you two taking it slow is very sweet and romantic but I'm horny as hell and need to fuck you like the slut you are."

Before Yang could respond, she felt the tip of Kali's cock push against her tight opening. She bit her lip as the woman's girth stretched her out. It was a little painful but Yang preferred it rough. Kali kept it slow at first as she pushed deeper inward. She paused when she had about half the length of her cock inside the blonde's ass. 

"There you go, dearie. What a good girl." Kali cooed as she massaged Yang's ass. "Do you have room in there for more? Can I keep going?"

"Yes please, Mommy. Please, please ram your cock all the way in, I want every last inch of it, plea-" Before Yang could finish begging, Kali did exactly as she was asked and slammed the rest of her cock in until she felt her balls slap against Yang's thighs. Kali tilted her head back and let out a satisfied groan.

"Has my daughter ever told you how fucking good your ass feels? Because it's amazing." Her cock twitched inside of Yang as she spoke which drew little moans out of both of them. "That's not all you want though, right? You want me to pound your round ass, right?"

"Yes please, Mommy. Please, I need it. I need you to fuck me so hard." Yang wiggled her ass as she spoke and felt Kali's long cock push against her insides. Kali drew her cock back out of Yang and then gently pushed it back in. She kept her thrusts slow at first but quickly sped up. Yang buried her face in a pillow and let out a series of moans that matched the rhythm of the slapping of Kali's hips against her ass.

"Oh, what a good girl." Kali groaned. "Yeah, take all of my big dick. That's what good girls do, is they fuck my whole cock." She moved her hands up to Yang's hips so that she could keep a better grip as she slammed herself into her tight anal cavity over and over.

"Hey Yang, I'm ba-" Blake walked in the door of the guest room and froze when she saw her mother fucking her girlfriend on the bed she and Yang had shared the night before.

"Oh fu-" Yang started to speak but Kali's relentless fucking quickly replaced her words with moans and groans.

"Oh, hey there Blakey. Welcome home." Kali glanced over at Blake as she greeted her. Her hips slowed down slightly but she didn't stop fucking Yang.

"Mother! Could you at least stop while you talk to me!" Blake closed the door behind her and sat a bag on the desk along one of the walls of the room.

"But she feels so gooood." Kali called out. Part of Yang thought she should stop but she was too engrossed with pleasure to actually try and stop. And Blake seemed surprisingly relaxed about this so she probably wasn't going to be in too much trouble anyway.

"I know how good she feels! You always do this, mom. Every time I bring someone home to meet you and dad, you end up fucking them." Blake approached the side of the bed and crossed her arms as she watched Yang get reamed.

"Not every time! There was that one boy you brought home that I didn't fuck!" Kali protested.

"No, mom. You definitely did him as well." Kali's hips slowed down a bit more while she thought about it and then sped back up as soon as she started to reply.

"Okay, you're right. But I've always followed your rules!"

"Rules?" Yang managed to say between breathy moans.

"She's such a greedy girl. She doesn't let me kiss her partners on the lips or fuck their pussy!" Kali explained.

"No, mother, if I was greedy I wouldn't be sharing with you at all!"

"Sharing?" Yang asked.

"Oh, yeah. Mom and I have an... arrangement? I guess you could call it." Blake sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Yang's hair some. Her blonde locks were starting to get wet with sweat again. "Sorry, I guess I should've given you a heads-up about that, huh? Looks like you figured it out though. I hope you've been a good girl for mom."

"She certainly has been!" Kali's hips finally came to a stop and she moved her hands to massage Yang's ass which had started to turn red from all the pounding. "Now are you going to join us, Blakey, or are you just going to be like your father and watch?"

"Ah, I don't know. I wanted to take a shower, I smell like a lake."

"We're both going to need showers after this. And I'm sure this one would like you to join as well." Kali grabbed a fistful of Yang's long blonde hair and pulled on it to bring her face up towards Blake's. Yang gave her a drunken grin and nodded her head at Blake. 

"Pleeeaaaase" Yang whined. "Mommy is being so mean, she won't let me cum!"

Blake gave Kali a side-eyed glance. "'Mommy'?"

"Oh, do you want her to call you 'Mommy'? I can be 'Daddy' instead, if that works better for you." Kali said with a grin. 

"Blake likes it when I call her 'Daddy'." Yang spoke up with a big dumb grin on her face. Kali and Blake both froze, looked at Yang, then looked at each other. Blake quickly turned a deep shade of red and then looked away from Kali and Yang and started to pull off her clothes. Kali pulled on Yang's hair again to pull her back so she could whisper into her ear.

"I think you're in trouble with Daddy now." Kali's words made Yang's grin get even bigger with excitement. Kali slowly started moving her hips again while the pair watched Blake pull off her clothes. The faunus clearly wasn't trying to be particularly sensual or erotic in how she stripped - she actually was just in a hurry to start fucking her girlfriend. Blake let out a little moan when she pulled down her panties to reveal her half-erect cock which bounced around now that it had been freed from its fabric prison.

Blake climbed onto the bed at the opposite end as Kali and motioned towards Yang. "Come here, blondie." she said in her best sultry voice. Kali grinned and shoved Yang down so that her face ended up directly in Blake's crotch. Kali's started thrusting again which rubbed Yang's face against Blake's hard cock. Yang pushed against Blake's cock harder and took a deep breath and inhaled her girlfriend's intoxicatingly musky scent. 

"Fucking pervert." Blake said with a grin as she grabbed a handful of Yang's hair and pulled her up to the tip of her cock. Yang happily opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Blake's head. She alternated teasing the frenulum and the slit, just as she had done with Kali's cock earlier. As Blake's precum started leaking out onto Yang's tongue, the blonde realized that the two faunus women had similar tastes but that Blake's was slightly sweeter than her mother's.

“God, you look so pretty when you’ve got my dick in your mouth.” Blake said as she ran her hand through Yang’s thick hair. Yang pushed herself a bit further down Blake’s shaft and looked up at her girlfriend. Her eyes were lit up with pride at the compliment.

“How deep does that throat go, anyway?” Kali asked with a smirk. She slowed her thrusts down but pushed harder to try and encourage Yang to take even more of Blake’s length into her mouth. Yang excitedly did as she was told and closed her eyes as she swallowed the member even deeper in. She had practiced on Blake quite a bit but had never been able to take her whole length into her mouth but this time she got closer than ever before with barely an inch of cock left before she felt like she couldn’t go any further. She held the cock in her throat for a moment and tried to push herself further. She started to gag, her throat muscles twitching and squeezing along Blake’s member, but she resisted and tried to keep going. Eventually though, she had to relinquish the dick and pull her head back. Yang gasped for air and gazed at Blake’s saliva-covered cock longingly. She was about to try again when Blake put a hand on her chin and forced her to make eye contact.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me and mom. I think it’s time to give this good girl a big reward.” Blake leaned down and pulled Yang into a passionate kiss.

“Aww, my little kitten is so romantic!” Kali cooed but neither of the other two women were really listening to her because they were so enraptured with each other and distracted by their tongues’ needs to explore each others’ mouths. Kali gradually slowed down until her hips came to a complete stop and pulled her cock out as the two repositioned themselves. Blake laid down on her back and Yang carefully climbed atop her. Together, they positioned Blake’s cock so that her head just brushed against the drenched lips of Yang’s pussy.

“Daddy, may I?” Yang smiled a bit eager smile as she spoke.

“Yes Yang, you may.” As soon as Blake finished speaking, Yang thrust herself down upon Blake’s waiting member. The faunus closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and let out a loud groan. Yang gasped when she felt the head of Blake’s cock hit the limit to what her pussy could handle. She loved just how full Blake made her feel and she loved to push herself to that limit and to sometimes try and push herself beyond that. Blake’s hands found their way onto Yang’s thighs and she held on as the blonde started to slowly move up and down her stiff rod. Yang put her hands atop Blake’s and they interlocked their fingers. The two of them locked eyes and could practically see each other glowing as Yang slowly rode Blake the way she had been craving all morning.

Kali sat on the edge of the bed and admired the lovers. She knew that she should let them be for at least a little bit. Of course, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t also have a bit of fun. She gripped her cock tight with one hand and started giving it some slow strokes that matched the rhythm of Yang’s movements up and down on Blake’s cock. That alone wasn’t enough, though. She put two of her fingers in her mouth and made sure they were covered in plenty of saliva before moving them behind her and pushing them into her own tight ass. Of course, she knew exactly where to push and how to massage herself just right to get the best out of a little anal fingering. She let out a loud moan as she continued to watch Blake and Yang’s sensual fucking.

Blake glanced over at Kali and then pulled Yang in close to her. “I think Mommy is getting impatient and wants another turn.” She said in a loud whisper.

“Who said anything about taking turns?” Kali said with a grin. She moved back to her previous position behind Yang and put a hand on the blonde’s hips and waited for her movements to slow down. Once she and Blake came to a stop, Kali pushed on the small of Yang’s back as a way of silently asking her to lean forward some more. Yang leaned down and twisted around a bit so she could watch the experienced woman do her work. Kali massaged Yang’s ass again and then poked the head of her cock against Yang’s asshole again. The previously-tight hole had become quite stretched and loose from all her vigorous fucking so when Kali pushed inwards once again, her girthy cock slid in as if it had always been meant to fit into Yang’s hole. 

This time was a little bit different though. This time, as she pushed in, she could feel the hard length of her daughter’s cock pushing back against her own with only a thin layer of Yang’s flesh separating the two. Kali slowly started thrusting in and out once again and she let out a little gasp when she felt Blake start to do the same. Occasionally, their rhythms matched up and they both felt the heads of their cocks brush past each other which caused an extra sensitive sensation to rush through them both.

Yang felt her mind start to become clouded by an ecstasy-filled haze. The sensation of two big faunus cocks filling up her holes was almost overwhelming to her. She had played around with this sort of thing with sextoys before but nothing she had tried could possibly compare to what she was feeling now. She practically collapsed down on top of Blake and only barely caught herself before the two collided. Her tits pushed against Blake’s, their nipples rubbing against one another’s. Yang’s body was being stimulated in nearly every way it could be and the only way she could find to express this overwhelming feeling of pleasure was to lean down and give Blake more deep and passionate kisses. Her tongue hungrily wrestled Blake’s as they both fought for control of the embrace.

“Ooohh, Blakey! Am I allowed to cum inside your girl?” Kali called out. Her voice was much shakier than it had been before, no doubt because she was fighting to not let her load out too soon.

“_Absolutely_” Blake broke away from Yang’s ravenous kisses just long enough to let the single word out. As soon as she did, they felt Kali ram her cock as deep into Yang’s ass as she could manage. The older faunus let out a scream and started to unleash her cum.

Blake felt each individual throb of Kali’s cock against her own. Yang let out a groan, muffled by Blake’s lips, as she felt the deepest parts of her asshole get coated in Kali’s warm semen. Between each throbbing spray, Kali would do one or two more quick and small thrusts just to tease herself a little bit more. Seven, eight, nine pulses of cum and she still felt like she had plenty more to go. Kali could feel the cum start to go back towards the entrance of Yang’s ass as she had filled her up and had nowhere else to go. With each throb, she started to pull her cock out little by little until almost all of her impressive length was outside of the blonde’s tight embrace. She made sure to keep the tip of her cock buried in Yang’s asshole until she felt the last remnants of her powerful orgasm leave her body and push the last bit of her creamy load into Yang.

Kali finally pulled her cock fully out of Yang’s ass and sat back for a moment to admire her work. Despite how deep in she had kept her cock buried, a stream of cum was starting to flow out of Yang’s ass. Some of it moved down onto her thighs but most of it dripped down onto her pussy and then onto Blake’s cock. It almost started to act as an additional lubricant for the two lovers, even though they didn’t need it considering how absolutely drenched Yang had been all morning long.

Once she had enough energy to move again, Kali got up and moved to the side of the bed. She grabbed onto Yang’s hair and pulled her away from her girlfriend’s kisses and pushed the tip of her cock between Yang’s lips. Under other circumstances, Yang might’ve objected to being pulled away from Blake’s kisses but in this instance having Blake’s tongue quickly replaced by a cock that tasted like a mix of warm cum and her own ass was an adequate replacement. She teased the tip some more and received some grunts and groans from Kali in return. Kali squeezed along the generous length of her dick to make sure that every last drop of her cum made it out and into Yang’s mouth. A few drops, however, snuck out of the corner of Yang’s mouth and dripped down onto Blake’s cheek.

“Mother!” She called out. “Watch it!” Yang moved her attention from Kali back to Blake and quickly leaned down to lick up the couple of rebellious drops that had already escaped her once. Kali patted Yang on the head and let out a little chuckle.

“She’s such a good girl, my little kitten is so lucky to have you.” She said, her tone like that of a mother proud of her daughter. Kali moved back and leaned against the bedside table and gave her cock a few more teasing strokes as it began to soften.

“_Oh fuck_” Blake muttered. She bit her lip and and tightly gripped Yang’s ass with both her hands. She pushed up with her hips and down with her hands in an attempt to get herself inserted into Yang as far as she could possibly manage just as she felt the first wave of her orgasm crash over her. Yang pushed her hips down and swallowed up the last bit of Blake’s cock that she hadn’t quite managed to fit in earlier. At the first throb of Blake’s cock and first jet of cum to shoot into Yang, she herself got pushed over the edge and felt her body start to warm up with ecstasy. Her pussy clenched down on Blake’s cock harder than either of them thought possible and her legs quivered with pleasure. Blake pulled Yang in close and held her tight as she felt her body empty itself into Yang’s warm and soft vagina.

The two laid their, their bodies intertwined, until long after their orgasms ended. Yang had buried her face against Blake’s neck and she slowly placed small, gentle kisses against the faunus. She would have kissed her on the lips but it felt like every muscle in her body had been exhausted in her climax and even the act of lifting her head up seemed like it would be too much work. Blake’s hands slowly wandered up and down Yang’s back and gently brushed the blonde’s toned and muscled body. Blake loved the feel of Yang’s body and Yang loved the tingling sensation of Blake’s fingertips travelling across her skin.

“Ooohhh, my little kitten is _breeding_! I can’t wait to have some _grandkittens_!” Kali interrupted the sweet moment with her excited speech.

“_Mother_!” Blake called out. “I- We-“ Blake stuttered and started to sit up as Yang rolled over to be beside her on the bed. “We aren’t thinking of starting a family anytime soon. And Yang is on the pill anyway, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“I love it when she fills me up…” A groggy Yang added, her voice muffled as she continued to place little kisses along Blake’s neck and shoulders.

Kali climbed over the bed and sat down on Yang’s other side and put an arm around the blonde. “I hope you two come to visit more often, this little vacation of yours has been so much fun.” She said with a big grin.

Yang placed one more kiss on Blake’s cheek and gave her a big grin.

“You weren’t kidding when you said your family was going to love me.”


	2. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't seem like anyone in the Belladonna household is able to get a good night's sleep without a little help from a loving partner.

"Psssst, Yang"

Yang kept her eyes closed and ignored the whispering voice. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to lay here in bed with her girlfriend and drift off to sleep.

"Yang, are you awake?" The question was accompanied by a single finger poking against Yang's cheek.

Yang reluctantly opened her eyes. There was just enough light coming in through the bedroom door that she could see Kali's eager face crouched next to the bed she was sharing with Blake.

"Kali, I-"

"Oh good, you are awake!" Kali excitedly whispered before Yang could finish her sentence.

"Kali-" Yang tried to get a word in but, once again, Kali didn't let her.

"I know it's late and you were probably getting ready to sleep but I was feeling really horny and needed a little help because I don't think I'll ever get to sleep like this." Yang looked down over the edge of the bed and saw what Kali's issue was. Kali's cock was fully erect and poking out from her silk robe. Yang closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed. She had originally intended to turn Kali down and go back to sleep but that was before she breathed in Kali's musky scent.

"Okay, okay." Yang muttered. She climbed out of bed and gently wrapped her hand around Kali's stiff cock. She glanced back at the bed to see if any of the commotion had woken Blake up yet but she seemed to still be asleep; she was gently breathing and her eyes closed. "I want to go to sleep eventually, though, so let's make this quick."

Kali's face lit up with a big smile and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. With Yang kneeling on the floor, she was now eye-level with Kali's member. Yang spit into one hand and started to spread it along the length of Kali's shaft. With her other hand, she cradled Kali's plump balls and lightly massaged them. Kali let out a little moan but Yang shot a glance up at her and gave a quiet _'ssshhhh'_ to remind her that they needed to keep quiet. Kali grinned and bit her lip. Yang wasn't entirely sure Kali even knew how to keep it down so she was convinced that she needed to make this happen as fast as possible.

Yang wrapped her lips around Kali's head and moved her tongue between her sensitive slit and the frenulum. She kept her hands at work massaging her balls and shaft, making sure to not leave any part of Kali's cock alone for too long. Kali's mouth opened but she managed to keep her pleasure silent and instead just sharply drew in a breath, followed by a quiet and uneven exhale in place of a groan. Yang always loved to watch the way a lover's face contorted as she gave head. She knew she was good at it and it excited her to no end to get to show it off like this.

She stopped stroking and just as Kali let out a little curious whine that Yang knew meant _'why did you stop?'_ she pushed her mouth as far down Kali's long cock as she could manage. Kali's whine quickly changed to a pleased moan that was cut off when Kali bit her lip again in an attempt to not make too much noise. Yang was only able to make it about halfway down Kali's length but considering how large her cock was, Yang considered that to be pretty damn good. She felt Kali's head twitch and wiggle around in her throat as the woman struggled to contain her excitement. Yang held her cock there for as long as she could but eventually moved back so she could catch her breath. Little ropes of drool hung between Yang's mouth and Kali's cock and fell down across Yang's chest as she backed off. The pair locked eyes for a moment. Yang could tell that Kali was already close to an orgasm and seeing that energized Yang. She started stroking Kali's shaft and took the head back into her mouth once again.

Kali moved one hand to the back of Yang's head. She didn't apply any force to it so it felt like a lover's embrace and not like an order from someone wanting more. Yang took it as a cue to speed up her pace and was soon rewarded with some familiar throbs from Kali. The woman's legs wiggled and writhed with pleasure that matched the rhythm of the pulsing of her cock. Yang soon felt Kali's warm cum shooting into her mouth. Despite everything they had done earlier in the day, it seemed Kali still had quite a bit of cum built up because it filled Yang's mouth far quicker than she imagined it would. Yang pulled back a bit and let the cum to spill out of the corners of her mouth and felt the warm liquid run down her chin onto her neck and chest. Kali let out a little gasp and moan when she saw just how much of her love she was giving to Yang and it seemed to almost give her a second wind as a few more large spurts of cum shot out of the woman's hard cock.

Yang waited for the final throb of Kali's cock to pass and teased the tip a little bit more with her tongue before she backed off. She swallowed as much of the mouthful of cum as she could - _delicious_ \- and then looked up at Kali. The faunus had a big pleased grin on her face. Yang moved back up to the bed and sat next to Kali as she wiped up the cum off of her chest and licked every last drop off of her fingers.

"So, um-" Yang whispered between licks "you okay now?"

"Weellllll..." Kali gave Yang a sly look and then pushed on the blonde's shoulder until she laid down on the bed. Yang grinned and looked down: Kali's cock was still rock hard and seemed eager for more. Yang picked her feet up onto the bed and put them on either side of Kali as an invitation to the woman. Kali gladly accepted and positioned herself just above Yang with the tip of her cock teasing the lips of her pussy.

"Remember the rules." Yang whispered and glanced over at the still-sleeping Blake. 

Kali nodded and grinned as she remembered Blake's _'it's okay if you fuck my girlfriend as long as you leave her pussy for me'_ rule. She gripped her cock and rubbed it against Yang's pussy a few more times to cover it in the blonde's wet juices before she pushed it down until Yang felt it pressing against her tight asshole. She figured the tight muscles would still be a little relaxed from all the fucking they had done earlier in the day but at the same time she wouldn't mind if it hurt at least a little bit - a little bit of pain was a major turn-on for her.

Kali started to push her cock in and Yang's assumption had been correct. The thick cock stretched her asshole out in a way that was a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure. The look on Kali's face silently communicated that she was enjoying it quite thoroughly as well. Kali put her hands on Yang's sides and gently pushed her cock further and further in. She occasionally paused and looked at Yang who mouthed _'keep going'_ in response which in turn made Kali push in a bit more. The process repeated a few times until Kali got most of her cock inside of Yang and the blonde closed her eyes and nodded to signal that that was as deep as she could take it at the moment.

Kali paused for a moment before she started to slowly draw her cock back out of Yang. As soon as her tip got near Yang's exit, she pushed it back in. Yang laid her head back and let her eyes roll back in her head as she was filled up by Kali's cock. It felt _so good_ to have the woman's massive member inside of her. Kali was such a gentle lover, too. She was always careful not to go too hard or too fast or to push Yang too hard. She knew to keep the pace slow as they warmed up and to only gradually speed up. She wasn't sure if it was taught or genetic, but it reminded her of how Blake was the same way when they made love. Yang quickly glanced over at her slumbering girlfriend and admired her beautiful sleeping face while Kali pushed her cock deep inside of her over and over again.

Yang put her hands on top of Kali's and whispered _'faster'_ to the woman. As much as she loved a gentle fucking she wanted to start playing rough now. Kali's face lit up once again with a big eager grin as she picked up the pace. With each thrust, Kali managed to fit just a little bit more cock into Yang's warm ass and eventually that resulted in her full length being buried inside the blonde. Yang's mouth hung open as she wanted so badly to let out a loud moan but knew she couldn't for fear of waking up her girlfriend beside her. Yang moved her hands: one over her pussy and one over her mouth. Her snatch ached for attention and so she pushed two fingers inside in hopes that it might sate her cravings even a little bit. Her other hand quickly changed from just covering her mouth to pushing a pair of fingers inside so she could suck on them.

It didn't matter how many people Kali fucked, she _always_ loved to see a partner struggling to contain their pleasure. Watching Yang do everything she could to silently please herself made her shove her cock inside the blonde even harder and faster than she previously had been. Kali wasn't sure what she should focus her gaze on. Yang's fingers plunged into her own pussy as she tried to eek out every last ounce of pleasure? Or maybe her large tits that bounced in time to every one of her powerful thrusts? Or perhaps she should watch the blonde suck on her fingers and tease them with her tongue as if they were a cock for her to suck on? She had so many beautiful options that she couldn't make up her mind and her eyes darted between all of them.

Kali felt another orgasm coming on quickly and sped up her thrusts in hopes of getting it as soon as possible. She opened her mouth and let out a series of small gasping moans but had to stop as Yang quickly pulled her fingers out of her pussy and stuffed them into Kali's mouth. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the delicious taste of Yang's juices. She ran her tongue all across her fingers and licked off every last bit she could find. It was all too much for her: the tight ass squeezing her cock, the blonde who writhed with pleasure beneath her, and now the succulent juices that filled her mouth. She felt her cock throbbing once again and so she pushed it in until her hips met Yang's ass. She made a series of small thrusts as her warm cum filled up Yang's greedy hole. Yang grinned and let out a muffled moan as she felt her ass fill up with cock and cum.

Once Kali felt the last of her load empty into Yang, she slowly pulled herself out of the blonde and wiped the last few drops of her cum onto the small bush of hair above Yang's pussy. Yang withdrew her hands from their mouths and pulled Kali in close and kissed her slowly and passionately.

"Is Mommy feeling better now?" Yang whispered with a wink.

"Thank you so much, dear. That was wonderful." Kali whispered between kisses. She tried to pull away from Yang but the blonde kept a hold on her for a few more kisses before she let the woman go. Kali climbed off the bed and turned to go to her own bed but she quickly turned back and leaned down to give Yang one more kiss.

"Sleep well, mommy." Yang grinned and brushed one hand against Kali's softening cock and made a point to tease the head a bit. She knew how very sensitive Kali was feeling and did it so she could see the little recoil of pleasure. Kali didn't say anything in return but gave her a little smirk and a wink as she turned to actually leave.

Yang laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. That had been a lot of fun but the problem was that now _she_ was all worked up and needed some relief before she'd be able to get to sleep. She moved one hand between her legs and pushed her fingers back inside while she used her thumb to make circular motions around her clit. She was already so close to cumming that she would just quickly rub one out and then finally get to sleep. 

"Want some help with that?" Yang's eyes shot open and she gasped at the sound of Blake's voice. Yang looked over and, sure enough, her girlfriend was awake and watching her masturbate.

"Oh- Blake- I-" Yang stammered as she struggled to find words. Blake grinned and giggled at her flustered girlfriend. She ran a finger along Yang's neck and then pushed her finger into Yang's mouth.

"Here, you missed a bit of mom's cum." Yang blushed as she licked it off of Blake's finger. "My naughty, naughty girlfriend trying to fuck my mom in secret while I sleep right next to her."

"I-" Blake interrupted her with a giggle.

"How rude, you got me all horny but didn't even ask if I wanted to have some fun with you." Blake grinned and winked. She pulled the blanket she had been wrapped in away and revealed her own hard cock.

"Sweetie, I-" Yang still wasn't sure what she was even trying to say but when Blake climbed on top of her she realized she probably didn't need to say anything at all.

"It's okay, I think we can solve both our problems." As soon as she finished her sentence, she pushed her cock into Yang's pussy. Blake let out a little groan and Yang let out a much louder whine. Blake started off with a few easy thrusts - starting off gentle just like her mother did.

"Ooohhh, my sweet, slutty girlfriend." Blake leaned in close to Yang's face and kissed her on the cheek as she spoke. "You just love getting dicked, don't you?"

"_Yessss_" Yang said between some moans. Blake's cock filled her up _perfectly_. It was like the two of them were made to fuck each other. Yang wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and gently scratched at Blake's back. She didn't realize just how worked up Kali had gotten her and how badly she needed Blake to help relieve her right now. She moved her hips in time with Blake's rhythm in a desperate attempt to cum as quickly as possible.

"You love my dick, don't you?" Blake said. She was loving thing and was loving watching her girlfriend melt with pleasure and squirm with desperation.

"yes yes yes" Yang quickly whispered. Blake pushed harder with each thrust and produced a satisfying _slap_ noise every time her hips met Yang's and her balls collided with Yang's ass.

"Look at you, you're already ready to cum, aren't you?" Blake teased.

"Yeeesssss" Yang whined. She was barely capable of anything more than that because her mind was completely clouded with pleasure.

"Yes what? What do you want? You have to tell me." Blake grinned and slowed down her pace to torture the blonde. It worked because Yang let out a desperate whine as she moved her hands to Blake's ass in a silent plea for her to speed back up.

"Pleeeaaase" Yang pleaded.

"Please what? Use your words." Blake started kissing Yang's lips but quickly moved along her jaw and down to her neck.

"Please... fuck me..." Yang struggled to string even three words together.

"I'm already doing that, aren't I? Or do you want something else?" Blake licked a spot on Yang's neck and then bit her. She loved to leave little marks on Yang. She loved the way the blonde would blush when someone would remark on the bruises that they both knew meant she was Blake's property.

"Please... plea- aahhh" Yang tried to put a few more words together but was struggling. "please make me... make me cum..." she eventually got the words out. Blake loved the feeling of Yang's throat moving beneath her mouth as the blonde tried to speak.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, did you say something?" Blake moved back above Yang so she could get a good look at Yang's beautiful begging face.

"I- I want..."

"What do you want?"

"to... I want to cum on your dick!"

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so earlier." Blake grinned and slammed her cock all the way into her girlfriend. Yang melted back into a pleased mess as Blake sped up once again. Blake thought that the wet slapping noise of their fucking was beautifully accented by Yang's constant whines and moans. The mix of loving sounds was better than any music she had ever heard.

Yang arched her back and let out a louder, longer groan. Blake felt the blonde's walls start to quiver and quake as pleasure overtook her girlfriend. Blake had already been edging closer and closer to her own orgasm but the new series of tight squeezes and erotic moans from her girlfriend pushed her over the edge. She felt her cock throb with each thrust and she let out moans to match each little movement she made.

Yang's grip on Blake's back tightened. If she didn't keep her fingernails trimmed down so short, she'd be leaving long scratches all across the faunus. Blake rammed her big cock into Yang's snatch one more time before the first load of cum sprayed out into her. Yang gasped when she felt the warm juices splash inside of her. Feeling the liquid of Blake's love fill her up pushed her own orgasm and drew it out even longer. The pair writhed together until they each felt the last quakes of pleasure exit their bodies together. Blake collapsed down on top of Yang and they both fell completely still. After a few moments, Blake moved just enough so she could lazily kiss her girlfriend.

"There we go... feeling better now?" Blake whispered.

"I love you... I love you so much..." Yang muttered. She was still in such an orgasmic haze that she had barely processed anything Blake had said. Blake giggled and gave up on pillowtalk and went back to gently kissing her lover until they fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only did some very light proofreading so I could post this, let me know if anything is messed up. Thank you and hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! ♥


	3. Early Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very silly but not too smutty, please enjoy ♥

"Oh, good morning dear! You're up early!" Kali adjusted the knot of her robe to keep the thin garment closed so her cock wasn't hanging out while she walking into the dining room.

"O-oh, hey mom." Blake was already seated at the Belladonna family dinner table with a plate of scrambled eggs and a few sausage links in front of her. "Um, dad's making breakfast if you'd like some."

Kali eyed Blake suspiciously. She could tell that something was up but wasn't quite sure what. She pondered it as she went into the kitchen, kissed Ghira good morning, and poured herself a cup of tea. When she went back into the dining room, she saw Blake quickly move a hand out from underneath the table and pick up her fork again.

"So where's Yang?" Kali asked as she took a seat across from Blake. She crossed her legs and leaned on one arm as she peered at her daughter.

"She's, uh..." Blake closed her eyes for a long moment before finishing her statement. "She's busy."

"Busy? This early in the morning?" Kali grinned.

"Busy... sleeping." Blake said. She was progressively getting redder with every few words. "That's what I meant, busy sleeping."

Blake poked one of the sausage links with her fork and lifted it up into her mouth but she didn't bite it. She closed her eyes and just kept it in her mouth almost like she was sucking on it.

"Are you feeling okay, dear?" Kali questioned with a big grin. Blake's eyes shot open as she realized what she was doing. She took a bite of the sausage and set the fork back down.

"Yeah, mom... I'm fffff-" Blake's eyes closed again and her mouth hung open. Kali rolled her eyes and lifted up the tablecloth so she could look underneath the table. Sure enough, just as she suspected, there was Yang on her knees with her lips around Blake's cock. Yang was startled and turned to look over at Kali. Just as she did, Blake throbbed one more time and spurt a bit more cum out which landed on Yang's cheek. Yang swallowed the load in her mouth and waved to Kali.

"Uh, hey Kali. Good morning." The blonde timidly said. Kali grinned and moved back above the table.

"You know, it's very important for young women to start the day off with plenty of protein." Kali said as she moved her legs under the table and spread them wide. She brushed one of her feet against Yang's thigh and loosened the belt of her robe until her cock was fully revealed for Yang to see.

"Oh, you're _so_ right, mom. It really is." Blake grinned and used her own foot to poke Yang in the side. She got the message and moved over to Kali's side of the table and started stroking and sucking the other woman. Blake slowly ate her breakfast as she watched her mother's face twist with pleasure.

"She's very good at this." Kali whispered.

"I know, it's why I love her." Blake said with a grin as she ate another bite of scrambled eggs.

"Hmm? What's happening?" Ghira said as he walked into the room and only half-heard what his wife and daughter had been talking about. He set his own plate that was packed full of eggs and sausage down at the seat next to Kali and leaned down to kiss his wife on the cheek. She smiled at him and did her best not to let out a moan as Yang slobbered all over her cock.

"Oh, hey, dad? Do you smell that? Are you sure you turned the stove off?" Blake quickly said before he sat down.

"Hmm? I thought I did..." He turned around and headed back towards the kitchen. As soon as his back was turned towards the table, Kali's mouth fell open and she clutched at the tablecloth. One of her hands shot down below the table as she grabbed Yang's hair and held the blonde in place while she filled up her mouth with a load of warm cum. The sight of her mother orgasming at the breakfast table was just too funny for her and got a good laugh out of Blake.

Yang finally came up from underneath the table and took a seat next to Blake. She gave her girlfriend a smile as she swallowed the last of Kali's load. She grabbed Blake's napkin and cleaned up the cum that had escaped her mouth and gotten across her cheeks and down her chin. Kali readjusted herself and took a sip of her tea. Ghira returned to the room just as Yang finished cleaning herself up.

"Oh, there you are! There's plenty more breakfast if you'd like!" He said as he waved to Yang and gestured at the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm okay for now, I'm full at the moment." she said with a grin.

"Hmm? Oh, did you already eat?" Ghira smiled and laughed as he sat down. "I know you like to go for runs at the crack of dawn, I suppose you probably ate something then?"

"Oh, uh, I was up in the middle of the night and helped myself to a little snack, that's all." Yang glanced at both Kali and Blake who both, in turn, winked at her. The three women laughed and, even though he didn't understand why they were laughing, Ghira joined in the laughter.


	4. Long Distance Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang are back at home but that doesn't mean Kali can't join in on the fun one more time.

Blake rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up off the bed she shared with Yang. They had finally gotten home from their trip to Menagerie and she had decided to celebrate with a nice long nap. It was nice to go see her family from time to time but it had been an exhausting week and the feeling of sleeping in her own bed again was just too tempting to refuse. She stretched as she exited the bedroom and made her way into the living room of the apartment the two of them shared. Yang was laying on the couch and seemed totally entranced by something on her scroll. Blake couldn't quite see what it was and so she moved towards the couch in hopes of catching a glimpse.

"Hey there babe, whatcha looking at?" Blake asked as she got closer. Her voice startled the blonde so much that she bolted upright and, in trying to hide the screen from Blake, fumbled her scroll and let it clatter to the floor. Blake quickly scooped it up before Yang could grab it and smirked as she found out what had her girlfriend so enthralled: a video of a naked woman dancing. The video had paused when Yang dropped the scroll and so Blake tapped the screen so she could watch. The woman's back was to the camera and so Blake watched as the woman's shapely ass swayed back and forth, probably in time to some music she couldn't hear. Yang's face froze in terror as she watched Blake's smug grin slowly change to a look of coy excitement.

"Oooohhhh" Blake cooed as the dancer on the screen spread her legs to reveal a sizable cock dangling between her thighs and swinging along to the rhythm of her hips. Yang let out a nervous laugh. She had already watched the video several times and knew what was coming next. Blake watched as the woman's hips stopped swaying (presumably because the music stopped) and she turned to face the camera and Blake finally saw what Yang had been worried about. The dancer turned around and revealed her identity to be none other than Kali Belladonna. She winked at the camera and blew a little kiss before it froze on the final frame of the video.

"_Oh my god_" Blake let out a laugh and tossed the scroll down onto Yang's chest. She shook her head and grinned at Yang. "Was the week we spent with my parents not enough? You needed a bit more?"

"I, uh... heh." Yang gave her girlfriend her best sorry grin. She wasn't quite sure how to respond in this situation. She was pretty sure that Blake wasn't _actually_ angry at her but she wasn't absolutely sure about it. The two of them regularly watched (and talked about) porn together so that wasn't the problem. And considering all the things she had done with Kali during their visit she had assumed that this would've been fine but perhaps she had assumed wrong. Blake moved and sat down on the couch, pushing Yang's legs apart so she could sit between them. She shot a pouty look at Yang.

"You know, if you wanted some big faunus dick, all you had to do was ask." she said with a smirk. Yang relaxed a bit and let out a breath as she laid back down. Yang closed her legs in around Blake until the insides of her thighs pressed against her girlfriend's sides.

"Weeellll... you were taking a nap and I didn't want to wake you up." Yang teased as her mouth curled into a mischievous grin. She picked up her scroll off of her chest and set it aside on the nearby coffee table. It had already survived one fall to the floor, she didn't want to risk a second.

"Lucky for you, I'm wide awake now." Blake ran a hand up Yang's thigh and slid it underneath her tank top to feel her toned abs. "...and I had some dreams that got me _very_ horny."

"Let's see if I can help make those dreams a reality." Yang smirked as she hooked her feet behind Blake's back, not letting her girlfriend go.

"Oh, you _definitely_ will." Blake smirked and shoved Yang's shirt far up enough so it revealed her breasts but she didn't bother taking it off entirely. She grabbed at the woman's bra and roughly pulled it down until she had full view of Yang's round breasts. A pleased hum slipped out between Blake's lips at the mere sight of Yang's naked chest, the sound of which please Yang quite a bit. She roughly grabbed them and playfully kneaded them a bit before pinching and pulling at Yang's nipples. Yang let out a little gasp at each of Blake's little tweaks and tugs of her puffy points.

"God, you're so beautiful." Blake growled. Yang's face lit up with a blush and a grin but before she could say anything Blake leaned down and took her lips into a passionate kiss. Between the dreams she had had and catching her girlfriend watching a dirty video of her mother, Blake had a fire lit in her and she was absolutely _hungry_ for her girlfriend. As Blake leaned harder into the kiss, their bodies pressed against one another and only enflamed the heat building up in both of them. Their stiff nipples, separated by only the thin layer of Blake's t-shirt, teased each other relentlessly with each little movement. Her eager erection begged to be let loose as the friction against their clothes and against Yang's body built up to the point where she felt like she was going to burst.

"I love you so much." Blake whispered as she pulled away slightly. She smirked the needy little whine Yang let out at the small amount of separation. She loved how her girlfriend wanted nothing more than to be constantly touched and loved and fucked. Her hands moved down to the waist of Yang's pants where she deftly undid them and started to pull them away from her lover. Yang unhooked her legs from around Blake and did her best to assist in the removal of her clothes but once one leg was free from their denim prison, they both considered that _good enough_.

"Mommy's little video made you real wet, didn't it?" Blake said with a smug smirk as she gazed at the glistening between Yang's legs.

"It did, but I'm all yours now." Yang replied as she wrapped her legs back around Blake and pulled her in close.

"You're always mine, I just like to share you sometimes." Blake growled.

"Show me how much you love me, make me feel it." Yang said as she grasped at the waist of Blake's pajama pants. She only pulled them down enough for Blake's hard member to spring outwards before Blake took control and pushed the head of her engorged cock against Yang's slick lips. She grinned and teased the wet folds for a moment before plunging herself inward and filling up her girlfriend's warm hole.

"There you go..." Blake pushed until the full length of her cock was swallowed up by Yang's pussy. "Now do you feel it? Do you feel how much I love you?"

Yang's mouth opened to respond but all the came out was a satisfied groan. Her head lolled back against the arm of the couch. Blake smirked and pressed on. She slowly withdrew her cock until the tip barely brushed against Yang's lips again and then gently nudged it back into place inside of Yang. Yang let out constant moans and groans the entire time with only the slightest breaks to make a quick inhale so she could continue letting Blake know just how good this was making her feel. Blake wanted to keep the slow pace going but it was torturing herself just as much as it was Yang so after only a handful of thrusts she leaned back down over her partner and pushed in harder.

Yang's head shot back up when she felt Blake's thick cock slam in as deep and as hard as the faunus could make it. Her mouth hung open as she gasped and locked eyes with Blake. She was just about to beg for more but, almost as if she could read her mind, Blake started thrusting harder and faster than before. Yang's mind quickly melted back into nothing as Blake set a constant rhythm of pushing in and pulling out and shoving in and withdrawing. Blake loved seeing her girlfriend like this and she loved knowing that she was capable of taking Yang and turning her from a strong and dominant woman into a babbling mess that begged for her cock.

Blake suddenly had an idea and decided to have a little fun. She slammed her cock in one more time but then stopped and sat up straight. As soon as the thrusting sensations stopped, Yang let out another needy whine. She reached out her hands towards Blake in an attempt to beg for more fucking but Blake playfully batted her hands away as she leaned over and picked Yang's scroll up off the table. Yang bit her lip and assumed that it meant Blake wanted to take some pictures or videos of their fun. The thought excited her (just as it had all the previous times they had done so) but she was surprised when instead of pointing the scroll at Yang, Blake held it up to her ear. The faunus shot her girlfriend a sly smile as the scroll rang a few times before the call was picked up.

"Hey mom, how's it going." Blake's sly grin had twisted into an excited grin. Yang's mouth hung open and she gasped as she realized what her girlfriend was doing. Yang couldn't quite hear what Kali was saying but from the way Blake rolled her eyes, she assumed that she was talking far more than Blake had hoped she would.

"Oh, yeah, we're doing _great_." Blake got another quick and hard thrust in on Yang and let out a little grunt as she said the word 'great'. Blake went quiet again as she listened to Kali. Yang decided to have a bit of her own fun and started to gyrate her hips in an attempt to tease Blake enough to make her moan while still talking to her mother. The faunus pursed her lips and gave Yang a playful slap on her exposed thigh to let her know that, although it felt great, she wasn't going to break from such a simple move.

"Hey, so, I saw that fun little video you sent Yang and-" She paused briefly as Kali interrupted. "Oh, yeah, she _loved_ it. In fact, I think she wanted to thank you personally for it."

Yang's eyes went wide and she silently mouthed _'what'_ as Blake tossed the scroll down to her. She caught the scroll and put it up to her ear. As soon as she did, Blake resumed her rhythmic pounding.

"H-hey... Kali!" Yang said. Even after only a few thrusts she was already feeling woozy again.

"Hey there dearie! Blake said you really enjoyed my little present" Kali said in a playful, sing-songy tone.

"Oh, it was... really good." Yang tried her hardest to make it sound like she _wasn't_ being reamed by her girlfriend but it seemed that Kali had figured her out anyway.

"Well, it certainly sounds like you enjoy it. Hmmm, and it sounds like my little Blakey is enjoying something else, too." Kali couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Uh, she's uh..." Yang tried to think of an excuse but Blake's dick just felt too good inside of her. She couldn't think of anything other than how amazing it felt to get fucked by a big faunus cock.

"Tell me what she's doing to you, dearie." Kali's sweet voice teased Yang's ear. She had a hard time resisting the woman under normal circumstances but currently she would do just about anything Kali asked of her.

"She's... ugh she's fucking me so goooooddddd" Yang threw her head back and let out a loud groan as she finally felt she could release all her built-up tension from trying to contain herself.

"Well, don't just say it's _good_! Tell me more! I want to know how it feels to get dicked down by my daughter!" Kali laughed and teased the blonde more.

"She's.... her... oomph... dick big..." Yang grumbled out a few words here and there between thrusts. Even Blake could hear Kali's uproarious laughter at how much Yang was incapable of putting words together.

"Fill me _up_" Yang finally managed to string three words together with a yell. 

"... want cum" she groaned shortly after.

"Maybe if you're a good girl she'll give you a nice, big, hot load." Yang could practically hear the grin on Kali's face. If their time together had taught Kali anything, it was that Yang _loved_ cum. Yang let out another groan and writhed around in pleasure. She was loving every second of this: having Blake's full length crammed inside of her again and again and having Kali's sweet voice tickling her ear. She wished she could stay like this forever. Kali said something to her but she couldn't discern one word from another. Everything was one big fuzzy blur of feelings that warmed her entire body and held her at the precipice of pleasure.

"Give me that" Blake muttered as she snatched the scroll from Yang's hand. She tapped the screen a few times and changed it from a voice call to a video call and brought Kali's grinning face up on the screen. She gave her a quick _'hey mom'_ before she turned the scroll back around towards Yang.

"Oooohhh! Look at her!" Kali cooed as she watched Yang squirm with each of Blake's thrusts. The blonde's face lit up when she saw Kali's smiling face. Blake grabbed one of Yang's hands and pulled it up to hold the scroll.

"Can you hang on to that?" Blake tried to ask Yang but she could tell that she had barely heard anything she said. Blake let go of the scroll anyway and Yang's arm wavered a bit but steadied when she brought her other hand up to hold it in place.

"Hey mommy~" Yang managed to get a few words out through her sex-fueled haze.

"Hey there dearie, you look like you're having a great time!"

"I- eugh, I love-" Yang was back to struggling to get words out. Kali giggled at how Yang had completely melted into this wet, loving, horny mess.

"I love her" she eventually blurted out. Blake's rhythm was thrown off for a moment when she heard it. The two of them had said 'I love you' to each other quite a few times already but it was the first time Blake had heard her say it to someone else and that somehow made it feel even more real. It was like it wasn't just between the two of them anymore and that they could tell the whole world now.

_"Fuck"_ Blake grunted as she briefly paused between thrusts. She had been so distracted by Yang that she didn't realize how close she was to her own orgasm.

"Oooohhh! Blakey are you close too!" Blake heard her mother call out from the scroll. Blake tried to keep up the fucking but she couldn't hold back much longer, although she didn't want to admit it. She wanted to be buried in her girlfriend's pussy for as long as possible.

"Gimme~" Yang licked her lips and pointed at her chin. Blake knew what that meant and she pulled out and got in position by her partner's side. She kept one hand at the base of her cock and squeezed the shaft while she teased her balls a little bit with two of her fingers. She kept her other hand near her tip and massaged it until she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ah, _fuck_" Blake yelled out as she threw her head back and let the orgasm wash over her. She did her best to keep her cock aimed at Yang's mouth but her muscles quaked uncontrollably and made her cum spray all across Yang's face and even got some down on her neck and chest. Each bit of cum that launched out onto Yang made the blonde let out one pleased giggle after another. She loved the warm shower of her lover's juices that covered her.

"_fuck_" Blake muttered again. As her orgasm came to an end, she rest the tip of her cock against Yang's lips. She teased the tip with her tongue and drew a few little twitches and small moans out of Blake. A series of moans coming from the scroll drew their attention back to the small screen with Kali's face on it. They looked just in time to see Kali's grip on her scroll faulter. It slid down in her hand but she saved it before she dropped it completely. The new angle, however, did let Blake and Yang see that Kali had been stroking her own rock hard cock this entire time. Kali let out another loud moan as she reached her own climax and released her pent-up cum all across herself. The first few ropes of cum launched up with enough force to land across her own face and the next few throbs sprayed the rest of her load across her ample tits.

"Mommy!" Yang called out. "We match!" Blake and Kali both let out laughs at the blonde's silly remark.

"We do, dearie!" Kali said as she wiped a bit of cum away from one of her eyes. "Don't you just love big loads of faunus cum?"

"Oh you know how much I love it!" Yang replied. She peered over at Blake and added "I especially love it when it's Blake's."

Blake grinned and rolled her eyes at Yang. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips against Yang's in a soft kiss. She didn't care that she tasted her own cum on her girlfriend's lips, and in fact she liked it that way.

"Well, I'll let you two go get cleaned up." Kali said with a giggle. Blake and Yang both looked into the scroll and waved to the elder faunus.

"Hey, we're not the only ones that need to clean up! Mommy made quite a mess too!" Yang teased. Kali giggled as she spoke.

"It's all your fault though. If you were still here it'd be your job to clean me up!" Yang smiled and laughed in response. She didn't need to say anything, all three of them knew that Kali was absolutely right. Kali wiped a finger along her collarbones and licked a large glob of cum off her finger. "I'll have to send Yang videos more often, this was a lot of fun."

"Oh, I'd love that" Yang said with another laugh. She looked over at Blake. "I mean, as long as you're okay with it, my love."

Blake smirked. "You say that as if I'd ever say no to fucking you." She leaned in for another sweet kiss. Their lips only moved apart briefly before they met again and again and again. They lost track of time as their tongues intertwined. Eventually, they looked back up at the scroll only to see that Kali had ended that call some time ago and so, after Yang set the device aside, Blake crawled on top of Yang and resumed the gentle assault on Yang's lips.

"I love you, Blake." Yang whispered between soft kisses.

"I love you, too, Yang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get posted! I hope it was worth the wait! This will probably be the end of this fic as I'm out of ideas for it and have a handful of other things I want to work on instead. I hope you've enjoyed it! ♥


End file.
